Curze The Edgelord
"He's fucking terrifying." - Quote Kurze tells everyone Rogal Dorn said about him Introduction Konrad "The Edgelord" Curze is one of the twenty [[Therealemperor|'Emperor']]'s Primarchs, in command of the Night Lords Space Marine VIIIth Legion. Born on the crime festered planet of Nostramo, Curze grew up as a street urchin, who eventually became a figure of terror for the entire planet, as Night Haunter. Known for his personal sense of justice and the brutally executions he was used to lay upon all and any criminals he could get his hands on. During the Horus Heresy, he joined the traitor side not because of loyalty to Horus, or any of the Chaos' Gods, but because of his sheer hatred towards the Emperor and the Imperium on Man. History Early Life Before he was separated from the Emperor by the Chaos Gods, Big-E kept little Konrad in the most darkest corner of the baby Primarch room, which explains his obsession with edgyness darkness. This came in handy though because he was thrown on to the most darkest planet the four Cartoon villains could find: a crime-infested sh*t-hole Hive World known as Nostramo. Konrad's baby pod crash landed itself deep into the planet's crust, which later on his life became a very useful tool to commit mass genocide. For most of his early life, Konrad went around dressing as Batman a vigilant (with extra spikes), flaying people because they stole a small piece of bread to feed their starving family of four, only in the name of glorious Justice. After a while, The Night Haunter became a boogeyman to spook little kids who were behaving badly, but this time it would actually just rip the kid's f*cking spine out of their back while laughing menacingly. Thanks to him, the planet were fully pacified. Curze then decided that "I really should be king.", so he became the king of Nostramo, without any resistance. Apparently the government and citizenship were absolutely fine with having a mass murderer vigilant as a dictator. Surprisingly, he was actually a pretty decent and benevolent ruler. The Emperor eventually heard of this four-meters batman dark-dressed king ruling a planet of constant night, and thought to himself "That is way too special to not to be one of my kids.". The Emperor traveled to Nostramo with three other Primarchs, for some reason: Ferrus Manus, Lorgar and Fulgrim. As Big-E stepped out of his ship, he was absolutely blinding everyone with his non-godlike golden glow. When Konrad first saw the Emperor he stabbed his own eyes because he was having a super spooky visionBtw, he has those, always for reasons.. The ruler of Mankind stopped him from blinding himself, and as a thanks, Konrad basically told him to go f*ck himself ''leave. After seeing the other Primarchs, Konrad saw a vision of death for each of them less Fulgrimhe was having an endless orgasm. With a decapitated head. The head of Ferrus Manus.. The Horus Heresy Konrad joined up with the big "''cucklord" Primarch Horus Lupercal just as a massive "f*ck you" to express his disappointment toward the Emperor. For most of the Heresy, Konrad was f*cking about with torturing Vulkan 'near insanity. His original plan was to murder his brother Primarch, but Vulkan proved to be immortalJust to Konrad's luck.... Instead, decided to just ''spook the sh*t out of him and his sons. After getting "It's also hammer."-ed defeated by Vulkan, Konrad decided to murder Rowboat Girlyman Ultramarines' Primarch '''Roboute Guilliman for sh*ts and giggles weakening the loyalist forces. Later he was defeated by the dogs' fucker Dark Angels' Primarch Lion El' Johnson'''For once we aren't talking about '''Leman Russ and his Space Furries. So he then just sat in the Imperial Palace's jail. Post Heresy He was assassinatedlol.. Notable Allies * Vulkan, Primarch of the Salamanders Space Marine Legion Notable Enemies * The Emperor of Mankind * Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines Space Marine Legion * Vulkan, Primarch of the Salamanders Space Marine Legion * Lion El' Johnson, Primarch of the Dark Angels Space Marine Legion Wargear * Batman suit The Nightmare Mantle - Curze's customised suit of Artificer Armour. * Mercy and Forgiveness - A pair of edgy murderous artificer-Lightning Claws * The Widowmakers - Based on the micro-serrated throwing blades utilised for signature-kills by certain Nostraman assassin-cults, Curze favoured the use of these vicious, yet highly precise daggers over fire-weaponsIf he has to be edgy, he has to do the edgy way. Category:Chaos Category:Characters Category:Users